Arphisport
Arphisport is the capital and largest city of Bicana. It is governed by Damasus Fertagos, grandson of former prime minister Marinos Fertagos. The city is principally based on its fishing and shipping industries. Early history and city-state Although the Arphisport region was long settled, owing to its comparatively safe harbor, there was not an officially incorporated city until Vissarion Laonis established it as such in 1186 BT. The foundation of Arphisport was largely designed as a competitor to the southeasterly city of Senesmos, and owing to the calmer waters that surrounded Arphisport, it surpassed Senesmos' population in a matter of decades. Laonis went on to establish the city-state of Arphis, with Arphisport as its capital; however, Arphis proved to be a short-lived state, as it was conquered in the 1120s by Grand Duke Zeno II of Eunebiro. This period saw Arphisport's value wane, as the Eunebiral capital of Tikappa surpassed Arphisport as the premier port of the Bicanal peninsula. Arphisport under Costra Arphisport, along with the rest of Eunebiro, became part of the incipient state of Costra at its 948 founding. However, the early years of the Sorosite-Eunebiro union were not always harmonious; tensions built as the two nations attempted to reconcile their governments, culminating in a Bicanal rebellion against Dux-Regnant Elmont II in the 910s. In retaliation, Elmont officially moved the capital of the Eunebiro region to Arphisport in 911. The decision was intended to isolate the ethnic Bicanals from the central hub of Costran power, but in later years its thorough "Bicanal-ness" made the city a space of national pride. Arphisport overtook Tikappa in population in the late ninth century, and would increase even further in its national importance when Dux-Regnant Charalampos I implemented a "vassal king" system in 557 BT. Dissatisfied with the intricacies of rulership, Charalampos delegated the task to his Underduces of Dorsa and Bicana. Tryphon Rikeon, the first Underdux of Bicana, used his seat in Arphisport as a hub of trade and culture contained within the peninsula. Grand Duchy & Dorio Underdux Hagathio Danziros used Arphisport as his capital both during and after fighting for independence from Costra; thus, Arphisport went on to be the capital of the Grand Duchy of Bicana. This saw much growth in Arphisport, especially since the total collapse of Costra allowed Arphisport to become the dominant port to and from Kinan. In the ensuing centuries, Arphisport would grow to become one of the largest cities in Alarea. However, by the first century BT Bicana was undergoing stagnation, and Arphisport was one of the hubs of the governmental bloat taking place throughout the nation. Despite the efforts of figures like Gregorios VI, Bicana could not recover enough to hold off the Dorian invasion; thus, Arphisport fell to Dorian forces in 1 DR, after just under a year of warfare. Although Arphisport was looted of much of its treasury, it was still a respected city for both its history and its trade wealth. It therefore became the capital of the Bicana province and a major port in the Dorian Empire. Resentment against Dorio ran high in the first decades of imperial rule, a process that came to a head after the embargo against Vicra sapped the incomes of many Arphic citizens. This caused Cyros Aerstiel to lead a doomed rebellion in 54, which largely satiated the Arphic desire for revenge; Dorian king Yorick I went on to flatter Bicana throughout his reign, which further pleased them, and so future Arphisport/Cantingvale relations were mostly pleasant. Bicanal republic Despite good relations with the Dorians, Arphisport nevertheless became inspired to revolt after the gradual crumbling of the empire in the late fourth and early fifth centuries. Laurentios Merricon led the revolution from Arphisport, and so the city became a hotbed of nationalist sentiment; many civilians hired assassins or joined covert operations themselves, in a "grand national project" to oust the Dorian leaders. The bitter governor Aberforth Canting also made for an easy scapegoat, helping the movement gain ground. Arphisport has remained a luxurious city in the Bicanal republic, owing to its continuing role as the national capital; likewise, it has served as the basis for various political rivalries in Bicana, most prominently the Porpatros/Anasikeme feud. Classical Heplianism is the majority religion in Bicana, although there is a small but vocal Xyarat minority. Category:Cities Category:Bicanal Cities